<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>無題 by SledgeMe_Daddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953454">無題</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SledgeMe_Daddy/pseuds/SledgeMe_Daddy'>SledgeMe_Daddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Insults, M/M, Multi, O!Thermite, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SledgeMe_Daddy/pseuds/SledgeMe_Daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>白面具x切。抹布切，注意避雷。<br/>ABO描寫少，OOC的自我愉悅PWP產物。<br/>有辱罵詞語。很雷，巨雷，超級雷。<br/>慎入，點進來就別罵我。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>White Masks/Jordan "Thermite" Trace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>無題</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>大概有bug，總之是沒修，爽完就跑了。<br/>拔dio無情.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thermite在踏上紅色地毯時就感受到了一絲絲的不對勁，整棟房子與探查報告所說的戒備森嚴毫不搭邊，他所能感受到的只有空曠的廢棄建築，以及這棟房子不尋常的溫度。<br/>他又擦了一把汗，隨著待著的時間越久他越感覺到異常的高溫，而一旁的Thatcher似乎也十分煩躁。<br/>然後一切就這麼發生了－－突來的甜味充斥了整個空間，打亂了計劃。</p>
<p>當小隊注意到彌漫在空氣中的甜膩氣味時，情況已經超出了掌握了。屋外打掩護的隊友因為開放空間而影響不深，幾個較為敏感的Alpha被那股氣味引得有些躁動，外頭唯一的一個Omega已是被逼得強制發情而被隊友拉著隔離開。<br/>Thatcher極力忍耐著突突跳動著的太陽穴，大腿上被子彈給劃出了一道道清晰的血痕，Alpha的理智線就在斷裂的邊緣，但僅存的思考與行動能力卻還是沒能讓他把爆破專家從房子裡給拖出來。白面具射向他的子彈沒有停止過，暫時撤退與被打成篩子之間他的唯一選項只有前者。</p>
<p>Jordan醒來時意識還是模糊的，只能感覺到有許多人在他周圍，他動彈不得，腦袋也是黏糊糊的一片。他試探性地喊了Mike的代號，換來的只有陌生的嘲諷笑聲。<br/>逐漸恢復的視線對上了那些白色的面具，蹲在一旁注視著他。<br/>昏沉的腦袋讓他半晌才意識到現狀，但發情熱讓他只能繼續與地板親密接觸，直到一隻手伸進他的髮間，揪著髮絲把成了一攤爛泥的他從地上抓起。Jordan微不可聞吃痛地哼了聲，幾乎咽回腹中的吭聲卻沒逃過那群恐怖分子的耳朵，抓著他的人順手往他臉上來了一巴掌，瞬間的轟鳴與疼痛讓他一度要昏厥。</p>
<p>當第一個人進入他的時候，Jordan只能咬著牙把不堪的叫聲給吞回腹中，他的腦袋像坨漿糊幾乎無法思考，發情熱讓他失去了反抗的力氣，他扒著地墊向前想掙脫眼下的痛苦，又被掐著腰重新頂了進去。粗重的喘息越過面具邊界噴灑到他的後頸間，散佈在保護帶邊緣的皮膚上，他打了個冷顫，他得慶幸這個玩意兒能夠讓他不會被這群恐怖分子給標記，脖頸處濕潤的惡心感讓他想就這麼把這個地方用放熱炸藥給炸成灰燼。<br/>恐怖分子一手扣著他的腰進行活塞運動，一手他臀瓣上又是搓揉又是拍打，他又貼上Jordan光裸的背部，湊到他耳際喘著大氣說：“好好做，乖孩子才能得到獎勵。”<br/>稀薄的前液被留在臀縫，白面具的勃起頂著白濁抹開，又蹭著將精液連同柱身一併頂回腸道。</p>
<p>“拜託，別射在裡面……”他側過頭忍著聲音的顫抖向那些恐怖分子乞求，面具下的雙眼瞥向他，歪了歪腦袋明知故問。<br/>“怎麼了？難道你害怕會懷孕？”惡劣的笑聲響起，男人的聲音頓了片刻，“我想讓你懷上我的孩子……在你餵他喝奶的時候再把落下的份一次操個夠，讓他有個妹妹……”<br/>不，不，他一點都不想要有個孩子。他的手往身後胡亂地抓，扣住了恐怖分子擺在他腰上的手，男人煩躁地嘖了聲反手握住，抓住手臂向後扭了圈把肩膀給折了，Jordan的臉揪在一塊，倒抽口氣痛呼出聲。</p>
<p>“嘿，親愛的，給你個驚喜。”白面具又淺淺動了兩下便退了出去，接著某種冰冷堅硬的東西操了進來，爆破手被激得打了個寒顫，隨即意識到此刻在他身體裡進出的是什麼－－<br/>槍枝的消焰器戳刺著他的軟肉，甚至深入到子宮口，Jordan闔上眼壓制內心的恐懼顫抖著想逃避，扭腰與穴口泌出的體液卻被戲謔的施暴者理解為飢渴難耐的表現，他們用突擊步槍的槍管操著它的主人，然後在反恐幹員終於咬牙啞著嗓子低語一聲哀求時迸出了巨大的嘲笑聲。<br/>“你不要你的小寶貝了？”<br/>“還是說比起冰冷的槍管，你更想要我們的大屌來滿足你？”<br/>槍枝走火的可能性讓他僵著身體一動不動，指甲在掌心戳出紅痕，頻率過高的呼吸讓他開始暈眩發冷，他覺得自己一定是過度換氣了，想著低下頭緩和呼吸卻又被抓著髮根提起，有人的手指扳開了他的唇，拇指用力壓上舌根，生理淚水自眼眶淌下，唾液與鼻水流了那人一手。恐怖分子的指腹掃過他齒間又抽了回來，側著腦袋低聲笑著說：“有沒有人告訴過你……有求於人要有禮貌。”</p>
<p>打結的舌頭在口腔裡打轉，詞語在愚鈍的大腦組織了好一段時間，Jordan吸了吸鼻子，泛紅的雙眼在慘白的面具上聚焦，眨了眨雙眼才結結巴巴地道出羞恥下流的句子。<br/>“請…請你們用、肉棒操我，拜託……”<br/>恐怖分子哄笑著把槍給拔了出來，帶出不知道是誰的與槍枝主人交融的體液，白面具掐著他的腰頂進穴口，一路貫通到了子宮口處，Jordan被刺激得向前擺動又被抓著一操到底，毫無規律的撞擊讓他幾乎要發昏，但omega為了繁衍而生的體質反倒讓他起了不合時宜的快感，他能感覺得到在他體內的陰莖就要成結而他無力阻止一切發生，頂入子宮的龜頭卡死了洞口，精液沖刷著內壁讓他感覺暈眩反胃，指尖在水泥地上摳挖著弄斷了指甲片，血液混著乾嘔出的胃酸在地面上散發噁心的味道。</p>
<p>Jordan的全身痛得像在燒，手臂與地面接觸磨得那些或新或舊的燒傷疤痕又再皮開肉綻。一個白面具對著地上的污濁罵了句粗口，一巴掌又扇在垂著頭汲取氧氣的人臉上，他的英語帶著一股怪異的中東口音，但Jordan還是聽懂了句子中的謾罵。<br/>“婊子，”他說，“你把我們的地板弄髒了，婊子，你想要怎麼賠？”<br/>中東口音的男人在前一個人退出去以後接續了動作，他壓著年輕幹員的腦袋撞上地面，在男人吃痛的呼聲中把性器抵上臀縫摩擦。Jordan的顴骨磕上水泥地板擦出了血印，嚶嚀聲反倒讓實施暴行的狂徒更加賣力。精液從被操紅的穴口流下，順著腿根一路向下，生滿厚繭的手指抹去腿上體液，濕濡的雙指戳上未開拓的後穴，手指在窄縫裡胡亂戳刺。<br/>Jordan皺著眉收緊了穴口，男人一掌拍在白皙的臀上，嗤笑著說他是個欲求不滿的賤貨。手指隨後抽離替換成了更粗大的性器，白面具的陰莖頂入乾澀的甬道，草率的擴張沒有發揮半點用處，強行進入的性器就像燒紅的刀把他活生生劈開，異常的鼓脹感和鈍痛令他全身繃得死緊，嘴邊的尖叫因為喘不上氣而噎在喉中只能發出不明的嗚咽，Jordan此時只希望自己早就暈厥過去，而不是保持清醒受著暴徒的侵犯。</p>
<p>白面具一面頂撞著一面調整了體位，他伸手去撈Jordan的肩膀，就著交合的姿勢坐起身子讓人背對著跨坐在他腿間，Jordan的腦袋不自覺地向後傾倒，後頸正巧靠上面具邊緣，男人伸手往上揭了面具，鼻尖與唇瓣輪番蹭上那塊被保護帶包裹的脆弱皮膚，蹭得Jordan頭皮發麻，omega的本能讓他想逃跑，但這個選項是天方夜譚，他現在正被按在恐怖分子的大腿上操著屁股無法掙脫，連求救都無門。<br/>男人生繭的手指又伸向被冷落的陰道口，一次進入三指也毫無障礙，簡易的抽插帶出許多先前的精液，又讓甬道開始分泌了新的愛液準備接納新一輪的插入。恐怖分子譏笑著喊了他的同伴來看，把淋滿濕滑液體的手展示在另一人面前，拉著另一人的手指來摸還在闔動的小孔。</p>
<p>“這個小騷貨都讓你來操他了，你還愣著？”<br/>黑色皮膚的人馬上就欺身壓上他，Jordan別過頭，雙手推搡著他胸膛無聲拒絕，但這沒能阻止那根黝黑的肉柱帶著炙熱的溫度進入了他，比前面任何一個人都還要粗的性器在陰道裡衝撞，粗糙的恥毛磨蹭著外頭的嫩肉，還有屁股裡那根同樣火熱的陰莖仍然在活動。<br/>Jordan的文字都是黏膩的哭腔，他央求他們讓他歇一會，但顯然是徒勞。兩根性器一前一後進出，甚至是同時進入到深處時中間像是只隔了一層膜，他太難受了，覺得自己要死在這裡，被恐怖分子們當成洩慾工具活生生幹死。<br/>操著他屁股的男人先射了，精水從交合的部位沿著陰莖與洞口的縫隙流出少許，男人沒有因為發洩完就拔出來，他還是維持著相連的姿勢，把Jordan抱在懷裡，汲取著omega散發的香氣並看著自己同僚賣力地操他。眼淚鼻水唾液糊得他滿臉都是，滲到傷口上刺痛得他呲牙，中東人把手伸向Jordan一直被冷落的前端，抹著上頭流出的前液順著血管走向來回擼動，疲軟的性器終於有了一絲抬頭的跡象，Jordan垂眸看向被人握在手中撫慰的器官，咽了口水伸出另一隻還能活動的手覆上柱身嘗試獲得無止境的強暴中唯一的一點快感，然後白面具的手指扣住他的指間，引導他在兩個強暴犯面前自慰。<br/>“Good boy，就是這樣，我的好男孩。”<br/>對於煽情或是侮辱的言語已經麻木了，Jordan只想讓自己射出來好讓自己舒服一些。他像徹底失去反擊或者掙脫的能力，在肉柱又一次攻入子宮時甚至只是短暫地掙扎了一下，毫無章法地頂弄與違背意願的結已經數不清是第幾次經歷，射在他肚子裡的人甚至多過一個FBI小隊，精液沖上子宮的把前一個人遺留的種給擠出宮口，熱流沖刷敏感的內壁讓自瀆的人顫抖著發出饜足的呻吟，白濁噴灑在面前男人的衣物上，在這場強制性愛裡第一次體驗到滿足感。身後的人推了他的腦袋，把他的臉按上另一人的胸膛，他命令這個Jordan把自己射出來的東西用嘴給清乾淨。Jordan不大靈光的思考批判著這個恐怖分子的過分潔癖，卻也只能認命聽從這些荒唐的指令，他用一邊的肩膀頂著黑皮膚的肌肉，腦袋低垂將舌頭卷上衣物沾濕變深的痕跡，雙唇貼上吸吮去上頭精液。結消退的陰莖從穴口退出來時發出“啵”的一聲，黑人拍拍他的腦袋誇獎他幹得很不錯，又緊又耐操，就像真正的妓女那樣。</p>
<p>中東男人揮了揮手把他打發走，現在這個狹小的空間只剩下他們兩人，但情況顯然不樂觀，持續的體力支出讓他全身無力，還頂著一肚子的精水與恐怖分子維持著交合動作。身後的男人把還硬著的肉棒從他屁股裡拔出來，拉著Jordan讓他維持著坐姿倚著身後的牆，白面具抵著他敞開的雙腿壓到最開，手指挑弄著小孔又深入內壁按壓，那根龐然巨物就在外邊，時不時蹭過會陰或是鼠蹊，惹人發癢。<br/>Jordan雙眼微瞇，看見男人卸下了面具的臉距離他不到十厘米，巴拉克拉瓦頭罩遮住了他的面容，但嘴的鏤空部分已經足夠他想做的事，Jordan在反應過來後迅速撇過頭，還是沒能閃避已經貼上他的唇，乾裂的起皮扎得難以忍受，男人又用牙齒像瘋狗一樣吮咬，把他搞得又多了口子到處是血。中東人暫停了攻勢吻上他顴骨上的青紫與赤紅，帶出黏膩液體的手與另一隻同時壓上他雙膝，勃起的肉柱抵在小穴口蓄勢待發，恐怖分子深沉的黑色雙眼注視著明顯意識不鮮明的俘虜，他說：“你知道我喜歡你，不是嗎？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>